Dissidia 06: Final Fantasy
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: It has been six years since the last battle between Cosmos and Chaos. But a new group of heroes will take to the battlefield, hoping to keep the darkness at bay until the next cycle begins. NOTE: Contains characters from Final Fantasy 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, and 13.
1. Prologue

(A/N: So after some thought, I realized I really wanted to do a FF fic depicting characters that are support characters but favorites among fans regardless. I am also planning on doing a FF4 fic but I still need to work on the overall plot of the story before starting on it. As for this story, it's not gonna be the typical story plot-wise, meaning instead of each character being on their own they're going to be in a group, sticking to the original FF RPG formula. And also realize even though there will be new heroes, I'm only going to have one new villain and the rest already seen in both Dissidia games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please realize this is my first ever FF fic.)

* * *

Prologue

_It has been six years since the last conflict between Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony, and Chaos, the god of Discord. The forces of Cosmos, some of their comrades fallen in battle, have retreated and are patiently waiting for the next cycle to begin, allowing temporary victory for Chaos and his minions. But little do they know that new heroes will join the fight, to keep the darkness at bay. This is their story…_

"I have most interesting news," Garland said. "It appears Cosmos is more cunning than we thought. Six more warriors of light have come, one of them being a summoner."

"A summoner you say?" Kuja asked. "This is most interesting indeed."

"And a wielder of black magic!" Kefka said, laughing. "Imagine the power she beholds! She could be most useful for us."

"She is also very dangerous against our efforts," Garland said. "If she cannot be turned, she must be eliminated."

"Oh, very well," Kuja said, sighing. "We will have to see how powerful she truly is. As for the others, I could really care less about destroying them. Although… Golbez knows her, which could be another problem."

"I will keep an eye on Golbez, in case he has other ideas," Garland said. "Very well, then it is decided. When the time comes, we will make our move."

* * *

(A/N: For the credits, I'm using the "Main Theme" from Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy.)

Dissidia 06  
Final Fantasy

* * *

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Rydia

(A/N: I should probably let people know for the first couple chapters they will be shorter but as the story progresses they should get longer, just as a heads up.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Rydia

It almost felt like a dream. The worlds that were connected and intermingled, it truly felt like stepping out of reality. But it was real, very real, for there was a real conflict going on in this world of worlds.

For Rydia, the last of the summoners in her world, it was nothing new for her. She was used to conflict and war. How she came out on top and survived to her was a blessing. But this was not her war, or rather, she was fighting someone else's. The sky was a mixture of pink and purple, as if dusk was approaching. She was walking along a small dirt road, her knee-high boots crunching the ground softly as the wind blew gently through her long green hair. She was deep in thought, frowning, thinking back to the conversation she had with Cosmos.

"_But why me?" Rydia asked. "What good could I do in a war?"_

"_My dear Rydia," Cosmos said gently. "Your heart, your love for all things gives you the light inside you that can overcome any darkness. You use your powers only for good, to protect the weak and defenseless."_

"_But why not Cecil?" she asked._

"_Cecil is in a deep sleep," Cosmos answered. "He needs his rest, to prepare for the great battle that approaches."_

"_Great battle…"_ Rydia thought. She learned that she, along with others, would be the new beacon of light, to keep the darkness until the next great battle began. _"Almost like raising pigs for slaughter,"_ she thought again. Pausing for a moment, she bit her tongue, regretting those childish words. In truth, she grew up too fast, after losing her mother in the war. Normally she'd have her friends alongside her but for now, she was on her own.

"_Your allies are scattered across the battlefield," _Cosmos had said. She had to find them, but where to start. As far she knew, the worlds combined were different, meaning in each world she would most likely find them. She could easily guess that she was currently in her world, but where exactly she did not know.

* * *

(A/N: For this part, the song I'm using here is "Battle 1 (FFIV)" from Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy.)

* * *

All of a sudden, a figure materialized out of nowhere, taking the form of someone she did not recognize. *"A manikin!" She was told about them, how they assume the form of humans. It raised a large sword and charged at her. Rydia dodged and countered with her black agic. "Blizzaga!" The manikin was then frozen solid as it crashed to the ground. She then used Firaga to break it free before finishing it off with Flare. Being struck down, the manikin soon faded away with a slight gurgling sound. It was an easy fight, but Rydia knew more would come, meaning she had to find her new allies quick.

It wasn't long before she found herself closing in on a forest, but unlike any other, the forest gave off an evil vibe. However, something inside Rydia told her she had to keep going, so she did. As she went forward, she realized there was something else to this forest. It almost felt _alive_. Regardless, Rydia kept her guard up. Being a summoner and a black magic wielder meant she could only really rely on those two for protection. She did have her whip, but against most enemies it would probably do no good.

A small rustling sound could be heard, but Rydia ignored it at first. Then what appeared to be a vine shot out from one of the trees. Rydia barely moved in time to dodge it. Then she realized why this forest seemed so evil. _"The forest is _alive_," _Rydia thought. More vines started coming after her and she had no choice but to run. Using Firaga spells behind her, she ran as fast as she could, looking for a way out, but the forest was so dense it seemed it went on and on and on.

Finally, she tripped over a root that may or may not have been there seconds ago, and she fell onto her face. She realized her foot was caught in a root and she was trapped as the entire forest seemed to close in on her. Suddenly, there came a loud cry as a large figure appeared out of nowhere in front of her and with a large sword chopped off the vines that threatened to attack her. Wounded, the others retreated back to where they had come from as what sounded like a low growl resonated around them.

Staring at the large man, she could only say, "W-Who are you?"

* * *

(A/N: Well there you have it. Like I said it's going to be a little short cause I want to introduce the next character in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this and remember, keep on keeping on.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
